Web of Justice
by Battler127
Summary: Spider-Man 'was' a solo act in being a hero until Batman approached him about a team of younger superheroes and he's pulled headfirst into some new adventures. How will he do? Rated T for now and FemRobin.


_**Chapter 1: Spider-Man, Field **_**_Adviser_**

"Hey! Slow down, will ya?!" A teenager wearing a red and blue spandex suit with a spider insignia on his chest shouted, as he landed on the hood of a car and started to shoot webbing at the windshield. "This isn't Tokyo Drift man, we have speed laws here!"

A buzzing in his head went off as he was shooting webbing at the windshield, so he instinctively leaned back as a shotgun shot off, with the bullet sailing over his chest as he did a move straight out of the Matrix.

"Geez, I think we need gun laws too Mickey!" The teen muttered as he finished webbing the windshield up, before pulling the thugs out and webbing them up to a light pole. "Say hi to the boys in blue for me!"

The teenager in question was Spider-Man, a masked vigilante who's been watching over the streets of New York by himself for two years now. He slowly went from fighting regular street thugs and carjackers to super villains like Mysterio, the Vulture, Kraven the Hunter and Electro.

It was only those four super villains who broke out a total of well… Mysterio was ongoing because of his stupid robots, Vulture at least twice, Kraven four times and Electro only once.

But in the two years he teamed up with the likes of Batman, Flash, Superman and Aquaman.

It was every hero geeks dream come true, but right now he was just happy to be fighting regular street thugs again.

"Spider-Man."

"**GAH!**" Spider-Man jumped as he spun around to see a man wearing a bat-like costume. "Geez Bats don't do that! I swear your mission in life is to give me a heart attack."

Batman just gave him a look leaving Spidey to awkwardly rub the back of his head.

"Sooo… What brings you to New York? Is it the Opera House? I know how much you like dark places, so it has to be the Opera House-." Spider-Man would've kept rambling if Batman didn't cut him off.

"Have you heard about the destruction of the Cadmus building?"

"Cadmus?" Spider-Man crossed his arms in thought before he remembered the News Report. "Oh right, that Government building in DC? I heard about it alright, I even heard sourpuss blame me for it." He muttered remembering how J. Jonah Jameson, the publisher of the Daily Bugle, blamed everything from global warming to the fate of the planet on him.

"Cadmus is a Government Building who made countermeasures for every metahuman on Earth." Batman explained not wasting any time. "Including cloning Superman."

Spider-Man was speechless for a few seconds. "C-Cloning?! Whoa, time out! They cloned Superman? **THE** Superman?! The Man of Steel?! How the hell did they even get a sample of his DNA? What, were they stalking him or something-?"

Batman was starting to regret coming here because this teen talk's more than Flash and that was saying something. "The ones who discovered this were Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad."

"Oh, how are they doing?" Spider-Man asked with a smile under his mask. "Last time I saw any of them was two weeks ago when KF ran all the way here to see me himself." '_And challenge me to an eating contest… Worst mistake I ever made__._'

"They are resting after the Cadmus business two days ago they seemed to have formed a team along with Superboy."

"Okay." Spider-Man shrugged. "And you're telling me this, why?"

"I want you to join that team." Batman said.

"Huh?" Spider-Man had a dumbfounded expression that could've been seen through his mask. "Come again?" When Batman didn't answer Spidey just laughed. "Oh man, right when I thought that you didn't have a sense of humor, you pulled this out on me, come on." Spidey looked around. "Where are the cameras? Are they microscopic like your tracers?"

"I'm not joking." Batman said in his monotone voice.

"Geez, listen Bats, I'm not team material." Spider-Man told him before he turned to walk away. "I work alone, and I think you would understand that better than anyone else."

"Spider-Man… Peter." Spidey stopped walking as Batman said his real name.

"How-? You know what, I should've expected that." Spider-Man muttered.

"There was a meeting before the Cadmus incident to expand our roster and after a vote you were put in as a possible addition."

That stopped Spider-Man cold. He was considered to join the Justice League… The World's greatest heroes who came together five years ago to stop an invasion and they considered him as a possible addition.

"I kept your age a secret from them unless you decide to tell them." Batman continued since Spider-Man was silent. "You can choose to either join the team, or to be an advisor for them."

"But why?" Spider-Man sounded confused. "Why are you offering this? Why are you against me remaining solo?"

"Because you can't do everything by yourself." Batman said as Spider-Man looked down. "I seem to recall you telling me this, two years ago?"

During his first month out there was an incident with Killer Croc escaping to New York and despite Batman's protests, Spidey helped out and proved himself as a good ally despite his tendencies to be a smartass.

"… I'll give it a try." Spider-Man finally said as he looked up. "If I don't like it, I'm out, deal?"

Spidey swore that he saw a ghost of a smile on Batman's face and he was considering checking for signs of an apocalypse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You five will be that team." Batman said to the protégés making them smile before the black haired girl wearing sunglasses stopped.

"Wait, five?" She looked at the people next to her.

The red head was Kid Flash, the blond African American wearing a blue jacket to cover up his gills was Aqualad and the boy wearing the black Superman shirt was Superboy while she was Robin.

'_So who's the fifth member?_'

As if Batman read her mind, which she debates if that was possible or not, he motioned behind them, where they saw two green skinned humanoid aliens. The tallest one on the right was the Martian Manhunter while the female Martian on the left with red hair was a new person to her.

"This is Martian Manhunter's Niece, Miss Martian."

The newly introduced Miss Martian shyly waved. "Hi."

"Liking this gig more every minute." Kid Flash whispered to Robin before walking up. "Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash, this is Robin. Aqualad. S'cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included." Miss Martian said with a smile as she clasped her hands.

"Hey Superboy!" Robin called back to the young Kryptonian who stood back. "Come meet Miss M."

After a second of debation, Superboy walked forward only for Miss Martian's shirt to change from white to black and she shyly stated. "I like your shirt."

Superboy smiled as he heard that before Flash spoke up. "Hey Bats, are you sure he's on his way?"

"He'll be here." Batman said before looking back at the team. "In addition to Red Tornado and Black Canary you'll get one more advisor who will train you."

Robin rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses at hearing that. "Who?"

Before anyone else could talk, a machine spoke up. "_Recognize Spider-Man 18._" After a bright flash, Spider-Man walked into the room.

"Ugh." Spider-Man held his stomach. "That just feels weird."

"Team, this is Spider-Man your Field Advisor." As Batman introduced him, Spider-Man waved. "He'll be taking you on runs through New York with what you learn."

"Sup?" Spider-Man asked with a goofy smile. "Rob, KF, and Aqualad, you guys look good." Then he looked at the other two. "I take it you're Superboy and-… Sorry, I wasn't told anything about you."

"Miss Martian." She introduced himself.

The reason that Spidey felt a little off was because he thought of Mary Jane his ex-girlfriend when he first saw Miss Martian, since they could've passed as twins, if you look past the green skin, but he quickly hid it.

"I'll leave you to get acquainted." Batman said as he left along with the other heroes leaving Spider-Man alone with the team.

"How did you become our advisor Spidey?" Kid Flash zoomed up right in Spidey's face nearly causing him to fall over, which would've been a bad way to introduce himself to a team that he was going to be advising. "I didn't even know you were a member of the Justice League."

"Neither did I." Spider-Man said in a joking matter. "Apparently, once you put on a costume you're a member."

That was just met with blank stares causing Spider-Man to cough uncomfortably.

"Right." He said looking around since they were watching him. '_Damn it Bats why didn't you stay here and advise me in how to advise them?!_' "So I heard about Cadmus, great job."

"Thank you." Aqualad bowed showing some respect surprising Spider-Man because he wasn't used to having any gratitude directed at him, it was usually the cops telling him to get on the ground at gunpoint, even when he was fighting a super-villain at the moment.

Superboy was watching Spider-Man act nervous in confusion, wondering how this guy was going to advise them in the field.

"So Field Advisor?" Robin finally asked making Spider-Man want to sing 'Halleluiah'.

"Of course." Spider-Man smirked. "How about we go to the Training Room here and I see how good you guys are in a fight? I know how good Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad are separately but I've yet to see how good you five are as a team. Once I see that I'll take you guys to New York and see how you do as a team in the field."

That got them to smile since they were getting somewhere before Miss Martian asked a question. "So, where's the Training Room?"

"…" Spider-Man felt embarrassed. "Well, I've never been here before and Bats neglected to tell me where it is so I was hoping that one of you knew."

"Is this a joke?" Superboy asked thinking that the League wasn't taking them seriously leaving this guy as the advisor.

"Uh no?" Spider-Man didn't get what Superboy was getting at.

"Hang on Spidey." Robin grabbed Superboy and walked into a corner to talk with the rest of the team following leaving the Web Head by himself.

'_Yeah this is going to end well._' Spider-Man thought shaking his head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"The League isn't taking us seriously." Superboy said angrily as soon as they were sure that Spider-Man wouldn't hear them. "They stick us with a jokester who probably can't fight-."

"Spider-Man can fight." Kid Flash defended him. "Flash and I teamed up with him before and he can surprise people in a fight."

"I'm sorry, but on Mars there hasn't been any information on this Spider-Man." Miss Martian said to them. "So, I don't know much about him."

"I don't know much about him, but what I do know is that he fights everything from street crime to the occasional Super Villain in New York." Robin told them as she looked over to see Spider-Man waiting patiently. "Due to that he's not really well known, but a Newspaper in that city calls him a Menace even though he keeps helping others."

"And if Batman chose him to be our advisor then there has to be a reason." Aqualad told them sharply to prevent Superboy from saying anything else. "Give him a chance before you make judgments."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When they got back Spider-Man was honestly considering leaving and not coming back when Robin said. "I can take us to the Training Room."

'_Thank God._' Spider-Man thought before nodding. "Lead the way."

"So Spider-Man." Miss Martian spoke up causing the arachnid hero to look at her. "There isn't that much information on you at Mars, what types of villains do you face?"

Spider-Man thought for a bit before he said. "At first it was the usual muggers and gangs, but my first super villain was a cannibal who called himself the Vulture. But I call him Beaky."

"Why?" Superboy asked in disbelief.

"Because my young Padawan." Spider-Man began in a joking matter causing Robin and Kid Flash who got the Star War's reference to snicker. "It made him angry and the angrier he gets, the sloppier he is with trying to kill me… Plus it's fun to see that little vein on his ancient forehead go pop."

"Ancient?" Aqualad didn't really know about the Vulture that much.

"Oh, he looks to be in his mid-eighties, but he is much older than that." Spider-Man shrugged their shocked looks off. "Apparently he was alive in the mid-1800's where he was a part of a freak show and he bit the heads off of chickens, how he developed a taste for human flesh or how he's still alive is anyone's guess. Then there is Mysterio the guy wearing a fishbowl, never understood how that came to be a part of his costume, but his illusions are pretty nifty, just as his robot doubles are annoying."

"That's the guy who always gets away isn't it?" Robin asked curiously earning a nod from Spider-Man who was a little miffed at that reminder.

"You know it. My third villain is Max Dillon or as he prefers now, Electro." Spider-Man had a far off look in his eyes that you couldn't see because of the mask. "He was just a high-school teenager being bullied and the one time he made a friend, that same one was a part of a prank by the bullies. That same night he tried to commit suicide by jumping off a building but a bolt of lightning hit him as well as an electronic advertisement board causing his body to be filled with electricity until he was a being of energy. Can't touch him without being shocked myself."

"Why was he being bullied?" Miss Martian asked in shock.

"There was no reason, all a bully needs is an excuse." Spider-Man muttered before sighing. "I'm hoping that he can be rehabilitated one day, but right now he's insane with power."

"What about that TV Kraven guy?" Kid Flash asked hearing about that one.

"Yeah, apparently Kraven the Hunter thought it was a great idea to try to hunt me like a wild animal." Spider-Man chuckled. "Although, him having metahuman powers was not something I was expecting. He is the most dangerous one because he can track a person by scent, so he can find out who I am easily, but luckily I know how to use that against him."

By that time they made it to the training room where Spider-Man watched as Robin turned it on to show that it was a holographic one.

"Whoa." Spider-Man muttered in shock. "Usually when I train it's just with quick-firing web lines at small targets without stopping." Then he regained his composure. "Alright, I want you five to come at me as a team."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Spider-Man was waiting in the middle of the room with his eyes closed for two minutes while he waited for the team to get a strategy down to fight him with and he wasn't disappointed as his spider-sense went off telling him to lean to the left, which he did as a yellow blur ran by him.

"Nice try, Speedy Gonzalez." Spider-Man taunted going into his witty banter phase as he saw that KF had trouble turning. "But no dice-." Two birdarangs came at him, so Spider-Man quickly caught them out of midair. "No throwing weapons Roby."

Hearing a feral roar as his spider-sense went off, Spider-Man turned only for his eyes to widen behind his mask as he saw Superboy lunging at him.

"Whoa!" Spider-Man jumped back with a backflip as Superboy made a crater where he was. "Just because I'm dressed like a spider doesn't mean I want to be crushed like one."

"I figured if you were good enough to be our advisor, you would be able to dodge." Superboy answered simply making Spider-Man's eye twitch.

'_Yeah… He has a bit of an attitude problem._'

Hearing a noise behind him, Spider-Man turned right as his sixth sense went off again to see Aqualad coming in with a mace made out of water. "Alrighty then Gill, let's see how you like this." Shooting a strand of webs he swung Aqualad into a camouflaged Miss Martian who was about to use her telepathy to gain an advantage. "Nice try Jade, but when you move I can see an outline of you."

Kid Flash was trying for another pass, so Spider-Man did a flip to dodge before KF did a face plant when he tried to turn and he looked back to see that Spidey left some webbing on the ground. "Dude." KF complained.

"Come into my parlor the spider said to the fly." Spider-Man joked before a birdarang cut the webbing that held KF down. "Nice one."

"I aim to please." Robin came out of nowhere nearly avoiding Spider-Man's spider-sense as he did a midair 360 to dodge the incoming kick from her. "How do you do that?!" She was proud of her acrobatic skills, so to see someone pull stuff like this was a complete surprise to her.

"Flexibility of a spider." Spider-Man cheekily said to her. "You may be good at acrobatics but I rock at everything spider-like."

Superboy ran at Spider-Man to deliver a punch, leaving the Webhead wondering where the super speed was, but he ducked and used the young Kryptonian's momentum to flip him into Aqualad, who was focusing to make another water weapon.

"You'll have to be faster than that."

His spider-sense went into complete overdrive before he turned to see Miss Martian with green eyes but she looked confused. "You have a knack for blocking telepathy?"

"It's a gift." Truthfully, that was new to the Webhead.

Seeing how Miss Martian was working past his defenses, he used a trick that he learned on TV and just thought about a random clapping monkey while moving.

"Wha?" Miss Martian was even more confused before a strand of webbing latched onto her arm and she was swung into Robin. "Sorry."

"Alright I think that's enough for right now-." Spider-Man tried to say but Superboy came at him again. "Whoa!" He dodged a punch. "Time out Supey!" Dodged another punch. "I said that's enough!"

When Superboy wouldn't stop, Spider-Man let loose enough webbing to cover a truck leaving Superboy's head free so he could breathe while he struggled. "Why can't I break free?"

"I made this web formula to hold people with super strength and to be honest I didn't think it'll work." Spider-Man said with a smirk. "Superboy I said that it was enough because I wanted to talk to everyone about something important."

"Fine." Superboy muttered as he calmed down. "Can you let me out?"

"Er… The webbing will dissolve in an hour." Spider-Man replied sheepishly.

"**WHAT?!**"

"Sucks to be Supey." Kid Flash whispered to Robin who scoffed.

"Super hearing remember?"

"Well, I guess that I can talk while you're waiting." Spider-Man coughed before looking at the team. "You five did well against me-."

"Did well?" Kid Flash scoffed in annoyance. "We couldn't land a hit on you."

Spider-Man chuckled. "KF, I have experience fighting twenty men at once, so I know how to keep an eye on everything around me." Sitting down, Spider-Man motioned for the team, minus Superboy, to do the same. "You guys have the makings of a great team. Maybe to even become greater than the Justice League someday."

"You really think we can become that good?" Robin asked in surprise because even though it was a dream for most of them, it was too surreal to think about it.

"I'd bet my web shooters on it." Spider-Man said with a confident nod. "You guys were trained by the best-." Superboy scoffed as he heard that, reminding Spider-Man of the family problems between the two Kryptonians. "Or will be. You are the next generation of heroes."

'_So am I._' Spider-Man thought because truthfully he was the exact same age as Kid Flash, it was only because of the growth spurt that he had upon getting his powers that he looked older.

"But in order to become that good you need to practice as a team." Spider-Man stressed on the team part. "Robin, you're a master acrobat and a world class hacker and you know how to kick butt." Robin blushed at the sudden praise. "Kid Flash, you are the fastest teenager alive and you can someday surpass the Flash himself." KF's eyes widened at that thought. "Aqualad, you have complete control over your powers and you keep a cool head in a fight making you a strategic master." Aqualad nodded solemnly, but he had a surprised look in his eyes. "Miss Martian, you are eager to learn and you have a knack for fighting." Miss Martian looked shocked to hear that. "And Superboy, you are a powerhouse, there's no denying that, but that doesn't mean a thing if you don't listen and use your head. One day, through careful training, you may surpass Superman himself." Superboy was shocked at the thought of that.

Taking in their faces, Spider-Man stood up. "Alright then, I think that's enough being serious for me." He joked with a chuckle. "How about we get some additional training done, Superboy how good are you at controlling your strength?"

"I can handle myself fine." Superboy said confidently.

"Alright then… Hold on." Spider-Man left the training room. "I'll be right back after the webbing dissolves."

"D-Do you guys really think we can surpass the League?" Kid Flash asked after Superboy was free an hour later. "I mean, sure we're good, but surpassing them?"

"Kid, I'm sure that Spider-Man wouldn't have said so if he didn't believe that we couldn't." Aqualad reassured the young speedster.

"Plus, he was actually serious with that small speech." Robin cackled at that making the other young heroes shudder at the creepy laugh. "I am officially whelmed."

"You still haven't told me what was up with you and this whelmed thing yet." Kid Flash complained with his arms crossed before looking at Miss Martian. "So what was his head like?"

"He thought about a clapping monkey throughout the time I was in there." Miss Martian said with a sigh while KF looked dumbfounded.

Superboy grunted before Spider-Man walked into the room holding a basket of eggs.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow behind her sunglasses while wondering where the hell he got the eggs.

"This is a test for Superboy." Spider-Man said as he threw an egg into the air before catching it. "I'm going to throw this at him and he is to catch it without breaking or cracking the shell."

"Why?" Superboy asked sounding unamused, thinking this was a waste of time.

"It'll test your control on your strength." Spider-Man explained with a chuckle. "Black Canary is your training instructor in hand-to-hand combat while Red Tornado looks after you. I'm your Field Instructor which means that I have to make sure that you can do this in the field."

"But eggs?" Superboy didn't sound convinced.

*Crunch*

Looking over, Spider-Man nearly sighed when he saw KF with a bowl of popcorn. "You're training too."

"What?" Kid Flash asked with a mouth full of popcorn.

"You need to work on turning at high speeds." Spider-Man told him. "Otherwise anyone with the right moves can unbalance you. **THINK FAST!**" Spider-Man tossed the egg to Superboy who reacted in time to catch it.

But he squeezed too much and the egg broke, covering his hand in yolk.

"That is why we need to train." Spider-Man shook his head. "Imagine if that was a normal person that was thrown at you? You'll need to work on your control just like I did."

"You did?" Miss Martian asked and Spider-Man walked up to a nearby machine and lifted it up easily. "Wha?"

"Proportionate strength of a spider." Spider-Man explained with a smirk. "Most spiders can pick up items multiplied by their weight and for me, it's ten tons. So that makes me a good choice to help Supey here get control."

"But what about Superman?" Superboy muttered and Spider-Man winced because he read the report that Batman gave him and he was shocked to hear that Superman was avoiding Superboy.

"He'll come around." Spider-Man promised making a mental note to talk with the overgrown Boy Scout.

"Robin, I can help teach you more acrobatics if you want." Spider-Man offered and Robin grinned wildly at hearing that. "Of course you won't be able to pull off everything I know, but you should be able to pull off most of it."

"Will do Spidey." Robin said using his nickname cheekily.

"Aqualad, you need to work on how fast you can materialize your weapons." Spider-Man looked at the young Atlantian. "During the spar, I saw you focusing hard, even if it was only for a few seconds, you need to be faster."

After a second, Aqualad nodded while looking surprised that Spider-Man saw all of that in the few seconds he used to power his weapon.

"Miss Martian, how strong is your telekinesis?"

"What do you mean?" Miss Martian asked in confusion.

"How much can you lift with your mind?"

"The weight of a car."

"Alright, we'll have to work on that, because in this line of work you'll most likely have to try to use it on something heavier."

Seeing the determined faces around him, Spider-Man nodded. "Alright, let's get to work."

**To Be Continued…**

**So what do you think?**

**I hope you like how I gave a new origin to Vulture and Electro. There will be a future chapter where it will show how Spider-Man met them in a flashback, but I wanted to do a story where he had two years of experience already and in the DC Universe... As for it being a female Robin, I figured it would make it different.**

**I hope I did Spider-Man's character good, and Batman's too, although I doubt that one because it is hard to do Batman's character.**

**Alright, review and I'll start on the next chapter... And Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
